


Conversations and little monkeys

by pao_2019



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: Danny and Steve met his first granddaughter. Danny being Danny finds a way to be sad about it. Steve being Steve finds a way to fix it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Snapshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Conversations and little monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little story inside my "Snapshots" universe.  
> I want to use this post to thank all the amazing McDanno fanfic writers around here, thank you for all your work and dedication, thank you for making me love these boys and this little show as much as I love them. You are the best. 
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for all the mistakes you will find. 
> 
> I don't own Hawaii-50, CBS does.

_Steven, please, please for the love of God, stop pacing around the room, you are going to drill a hole in this very nice floor...please babe, come, come...sit next to me...give me your hand...that's it...good boy..._

_Not a dog,_ _Danno_ _..._

_Well, babe sometimes you behave like an animal so there is that._ Steve just gave him his version of aneurism face number five and sat at the couch on the opposite side of the room. 

_I can_ _believe_ _we are going to meet or_ _granddaughter_ _today...our Monkey has a little Monkey of her own..._ _mind blowing…_

_I know…_ _its_ _amazing right_ _babe? To be honest, I can’t believe we live enough to become grandparents...you know with you being a trouble magnet and all Is really a miracle that we are now past 50..._

_Really Daniel, really..._

_Yes Steven...really and you now..._

Steve and Danny were waiting for their son in law at the waiting area of Gracie’s room. The proud mama was sleep, recovering from an almost 36 hours delivery. 

Their bickering continued until they heard footsteps approaching the room…it was Mark, Grace’s husband and he was carrying a little bundle in a bright pink blanket... 

_Ummm_ _...hey guys..._ _sorry for interrupting your…your chat, I guess? But_ _I have someone here_ _with me_ _who_ _totally_ _wants_ _to meet_ _you_ _..._ _so…_ _Grandpa…and Grandpa…_ _I present you Madeline_ _Danielle Williams-_ _Stone…_

Neither of them knew how the kids were going to name the baby, it’s a surprise, they told them... 

_Wow, that’s a big name…D_ anny said with a huge smile on his face, he couldn’t hide his joy after hearing his first granddaughter was named after him. 

_As big as her personality, I hope._ Said Mark while he passed the little girl carefully into Danny’s arms. 

_If the middle name is any_ _indication,_ _I’m sure it will._

_Oh_ _zip it you_ _animal_ _, h_ _er_ _middle name is as_ _lovely as her._ _She is beautiful Mark, just gorgeous._

_Well, she looks just_ _like_ _Gracie…thank God_ _for that_ _…We’ll…_ _I’m going to finish some paperwork, you know to make sure the birth certificate is correct and sign all the forms for the insurance, can I leave our baby girl with you?_

_Hey Mark...you don’t even have to ask._

_Ok...I’ll be back in a bit...have fun...and guys thank you...for everything._

When Mark left Danny started talking with his little girl, tears were running through his cheeks, thoughts of Grace’s and Charlie's births clouding his mind. 

_Welcome to the world my_ _beautiful Madeline. I’m your_ _Danno_ _and that Neanderthal over there, the one_ _who_ _is looking at you as if you were an_ _armed_ _gr_ _enade_ _is your grandpa Steve…_ _and I swear to you my_ _princess that we love you_ _to the moon and beyond._

Danny gave a sweet kiss to his baby’s forehead and signaled Steve to come closer, passing the little girl carefully into his husband’s arms. 

_Hey_ _Steve, Steve look at me…_ _calm down, everything is ok_ _…you are doing just fine…remember what you learned when Joanie was a baby...j_ _ust be careful with the head,_ _that's_ _it. See babe, you are a natural._ _You look amazing.._. 

_She is as beautiful as her_ _mommy_ _,_ _anyone would look good with her_ _on their arms…oh yes, my darling you are_ _pretty_ _…like_ _a_ _pretty little star…_

Watching Steve with Madeline did funny things to Danny’s head. His husband looked so happy holding the baby but Danny being well Danny instead of being grateful and happy he was feeling sad. Sad for Steve and everything he could have been and wasn’t. He could have been and an amazing father, Danny imagined him holding the hand of a tiny mini SEAL walking with him by the shore, teaching him how to swim, how to ride a bicycle, working with him on the marquis, singing him a lullaby to go to sleep. When Steve decided to marry him, he gave up that part of his life. Maybe Danny should have pressure harder on the idea of adoption, but Steve was not really fond of the idea. “Grace and Charlie are more than enough Danny, more than enough”. 

Steve was making funny faces to Madeline when suddenly Danny start talking. _The little_ _McGarretts_ _would have_ _been_ _beautiful too_ _, you know_ _...and you, you would have been an amazing dad._ _Do_ _you regret it?_

_What? Regret what?_

_You know, marrying me? Not having kids of your_ _own._

_Danno_ _what the_ _fu_ _…fork…where did that come_ _from? …_

_Hey, language…you know granddaughter over here…I asked you if you regret not having kids of your_ _own. If_ _you regret not becoming a dad…you would have been an amazing dad._

_Maddy let me tell you something darling…I love your Grandpa with all my heart but sometimes he is the dumbest man I know…_

_Hey, don’t say those things to my baby. What is the matter with you?_

_Oh Really, let me tell you what is the matter with me…how can you tell me this…so I’m not a father…I don’t have kids…could you please explain to me what Gracie and Charlie are to me then? …how many times you have told me they are as mine as they are yours._

_Oh, babe, they are, they are, it's just...they are not_ _McGarretts_ _, they don’t share your last name. You weren’t there when they started their life, you never experienced the joy of seeing them came to this world, the joy of their first words. I know it is stupid, but I’m sorry, I’m so sorry because I took all of that away from you._

_Wow_ _Danno_ _we have told each other so many stupid things since we met but this, this takes the price hands down._

_Steven…_

_You weren’t_ _there_ _for most of_ _Charlie’s_ _firsts and not because_ _of it_ _he is less your kid than Grace._

_That my friend is_ _different_ _…it hurts the same but is different._

_Well_ _let me explain to you_ _something “_ _buddy” and you have to let it sink into that hard skull of yours, Danny you didn’t keep me from anything. My last name does not equal greatness. You know us, the_ _McGarrets_ _we are tough people, life, life kind of hate us. What my parents did to Mary and me_ _....well_ _I don’t wish that to my worst enemy. I never planned on having kids because I was sure I would be just like my folks. They were my only example._

_Steven..._

_I was convinced kids were not for me until I met you and Gracie. What you did for her Danny... to be honest, if somehow I was put in the same position you were regarding Grace...before I met_ _you_ _, before you showed me what being a good parent was, I’m not sure I would have followed her_

_You would_ _have done it, babe, I’m sure of it, as sure as I hate pineapple in pizza._

_And then I fell in love with you and Grace became part of my life...and then Charlie came and stole our hearts and I realized I wanted to be a dad, but I wanted to be a dad with you...I wanted to coach Grace’s softball team and teach Charlie how to play football while you screamed at us to be careful. I wanted to scared Grace’s boyfriends...calm down_ _baby_ _girl your daddy is cool...and I wanted to tell Charlie to follow your example because his_ _Danno_ _was the best._ _Danno_ _you teach me that last names and DNA are irrelevant, what matters is the love we have for each other._

_My kids...our kids love you..._

_And I love them...I don’t need anymore, why should I want more if I already have everything._

_Charlie called me the other day while you were swimming. He asked me if it was ok for him to say you were his dad, he wanted to tell everybody that he was at Annapolis to follow his old man’s steps._

_Danny..._

_I told him nothing would make us prouder..._

_Danny..._

_That boy...that man is more_ _McGarrett_ _than Williams and I’m so happy about that._ _Oh, babe,_ _I’m being_ _an idiot again, don’t I?_

_Yes, Danny,_ _you are really an idiot, but you are my idiot so you get a pass. The answer is no by the way..._

_What..._

_I don’t regret anything_ _Danno_ _..._

_Did you hear that_ _Maddy?..._ _your grandpa Steve does not regret anything. That my monkey is my biggest wish for you, I hope that when you are old enough you know 50 or so...you found someone who doesn’t regret anything, my love, anything..._


End file.
